


Shoot for the moon, land on the stars

by n0nsequitur



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Homin - Freeform, Hufflepuff Yunho, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slytherin Changmin, So I will add tags as I go, TVXQ/Harry Potter Crossover, like a lot of fluff, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nsequitur/pseuds/n0nsequitur
Summary: 3rd year Hufflepuff, Jung Yunho, meets first year Slytherin, Shim Changmin. Fluff.(I am bad at summaries.)





	Shoot for the moon, land on the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. Feedback and comments are love! My inspiration was Yunho wearing Harry Potter-esque glasses in his appearance in the television program "I Live Alone," which nearly killed me (in a good way haha). This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors in advance. I'll try to update every other week!
> 
> Italics are thoughts.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TVXQ! = Yunho + Changmin = Homin <3  
> 

It was something his father always says: “Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars.” 

It was a Muggle quote, and Yunho finds himself almost shouting it at the newly minted Hufflepuff first years sitting around him. He didn’t mean to say it, not really… except the more he examined the small faces in front of him, the more he recognized traces of disappointment and even embarrassment trying to hide amongst the excitement and terror. And that just would not do! Kind, loyal, and hardworking were qualities to be proud of! And honestly, the method of separating 11-year old children into houses based on certain personality traits when they were just beginning to actually develop their personalities seemed utterly ridiculous to Yunho.

 _It doesn’t matter what house you are in, everyone has the potential to be brilliant as long as they try their best!_ … is probably what Yunho should have said instead of quoting a random Muggle author. He shoots a glare at the Sorting Hat and then smiles again at the Hufflepuff first years. _Gosh, was he ever that small?_

Yunho is just about to explain the quote and give the new students some advice on how to succeed in Hogwarts, when he hears someone snort behind him- no doubt at his attempt at inspiration earlier.

He turns just in time to see a boy gasp and cover his mouth. He is sitting on the Slytherin table and staring at Yunho with big brown eyes. The long bangs falling over his forehead make his eyes look even bigger, and the fear that Yunho can see in them makes them bigger still.

_Does he think I’m going to yell at him?_

Before Yunho can offer any words of reassurance, the Slytherin quickly lowers his hands, squares off his shoulder, and stares at Yunho with what Yunho can only assume is the boy’s version of defiance. 

_Does he think I’m going to fight him?_

Even sitting, Yunho can tell the boy is tall for his age; lanky with limbs that are just a bit too long and a bit too thin for him right now.

 _Silly Bambi, what kind of tough guy’s lips tremble?_ thinks Yunho, definitely amused now.

Yunho smiles. “My name is Jung Yunho. What’s your name?”

Confusion crosses the boy’s face for only a moment before he warily answers “Shim Changmin.” He’s frowning at Yunho now, but his shoulders are no longer near his ears. 

_Big ears_ , Yunho thinks. _Cute ears._ Ears that were turning more red with each passing moment.

“Nice to meet you, Changmin!” Yunho’s smile widens just as Changmin’s frown deepens and the confusion resurfaces.

Changmin doesn’t offer any pleasantries back, but Yunho doesn’t mind. Yunho remembers with more clarity than he would like the rollercoaster of emotions he went through the first time he sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, underneath the fake-yet-real night sky of its magical ceiling. He was lucky he didn’t puke. That was two years ago.

Yunho feels a sudden rush of affection for this guarded Slytherin first year with too big eyes and too big ears and probably a too big shield protecting himself. He feels a sudden rush of affection toward all the first years beginning this new chapter of their lives. 

Yunho reaches out and clasps Changmin’s shoulder. The poor boy startles.

_I’m not going to hurt you, Bambi._

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Changmin! If you ever need anything, feel free to find me and I’ll do my best to help… though you are in excellent hands in Slytherin. Probably better, actually, ha!” He catches the eye of one of the Slytherin prefects who winks at him in return. 

Yunho looks at Changmin again and finds the boy practically squinting at him, wrinkles deep in his forehead, and frowning so hard, Yunho is surprised his mouth hasn’t slipped off his face. 

Yunho can’t help it… he begins laughing and it is definitely too loud.

_Forget shield, this kid is in full-blown armor._

“Relax, Changminnie! We may be in different houses, but we’re in the same school, right? So, let’s take care of each other, yeah?” and he gives Changmin’s shoulder a final squeeze before letting go. He then digs into his cloak for a small bar and tosses it at the young Slytherin.

“Chocolate… helps any and all situations! In fact, “ Yunho turns back dramatically to the Hufflepuff first years, “I brought some chocolate for all of you! Sure, the elves can send a plate up to the feast if you want it, but it won’t compare to the kind you get in Diagon Alley, I promise... Don’t tell the elves I said that. They’re sensitive.”

If Yunho had turned around then he would have seen Shim Changmin’s eyes appear the biggest it had all night, forehead smooth and mouth no longer turned down in a frown. If Yunho had turned around then, he would have seen Shim Changmin look at him not with defiance or suspicion or confusion, but with complete wonder.


End file.
